Counter
by Vindictus
Summary: While Commander Ikari is away, Misato decides to change the childrens training regimen drastically...


Discalimer- I'm pretty sure I dont own anything- Exept, of course, my trusty boomstick. *,_,*

XXX

Counter

XXX

Ritsuko stared at Misato. It was obvious, she realized, that her friend had had a few to many yebisu that morning.

"Let me get this straight," She repeated. "Instead of their normal training simulation, you want me to hook the artificial environment simulator to the latest editions of Counterstrike and Halo?"

Misato nodded. "Also, make sure that the enemies have good AIs, or the training wont be effective-"

"Might I ask why?"

Misato nodded. "Of course. You see, the idea came to me, ironically enough, while I was playing counter-strike. The children are supposed to be training as a team, but when we use the normal simulator, we always have them fighting each other. This way, we get them to actually team up- if they dont, they loose. And besides, if they're playing a game then there will be positive reinforcement too, because games are fun."

Ritsuko sweatdropped. Taken individually, all the points made sense. It was when they were blended into a whole that the unconventional idea seemed weird. On the other hand, Commander Ikari and Vice-commander Fuyutsuki were only going to be gone for another week, and they had revealed to her that there wouldn't be another angel attack for a few months. Once the Commander was back, he'd either endorse the method or put a stop to it- either way, she couldn't be blamed for following Misato's orders when she was the highest authority around.

Plugging the counterstrike disk into one of the Magi's terminals, Ritsuko took a sip of coffee in the short time it took to load the game up. Rather then taking the time to increase the opponent's AI, she simply patched the Children into an existing game, hoping they could pick it up as they went along.

XXX

_Sikari has entered the game_

_Krimson has entered the game_

_NearlyHuman has entered the game_

Shinji looked around in confusion. This was most definately not the usual simulation-

***BANG***

_LeetHax has Killed Sikari_

_LeetHax: Lol, n00b. Go back home and play with your dolls._

Shinji stared down at where his body fell onto the ground. That had been completely unexpected. What the hell was going on? This was definately not the usual simulation. Looking down at 'His' body, trying to ignore the figure squatting up and down on his face, Shinji recognised the fatigues as UN military regulation. Which was disturbing, as he had previously had no idea whatsoever about the differences between uniforms.

Looking up, he saw another figure, identical to his, walk up behind the other man and pull out a shotgun. Releasing a burst in the back of the mans head, the man watched as the other flew into a stack of crates.

_Krimson has killed LeetHax_

_Terrorists are defeated_

Noticing for the first time the little box in the bottom left side of his vision, Shinji swung his head to look at it, only to find it had also moved. Turning further around, Shinji grimaced as the little box also moved. He could barely read what it was saying, dammit... It was bound to be important, too. Shinji was completely unprepared for how his body dissapeared and reformed in another area close by. Now there was a ten-second countdown on the front of his screen, and Shinji was finally fed up. Raising his head to the heavens, he yelled as hard as he could- "What the HELL is happening!?"

_Sikari: What the HELL is happening!?_

_LeetHax: lol, nubzor_

_LeetHax: The map is respawning, dumbass_

_Krimson: What the hell is going on here? Didn't I just kill you?_

_NearlyHuman: I am also curious as to what is happening._

_ZombieSquirrels: Wow, you all really ARE noobs. Hey, everyone, lets camp them._

_NinjaNinja: No, my friends- Do not fall to the dark side of the force! Camping is EVIL_

_ZombieSquirrels: Join us, ninja... We have kookies_

_ZombieSquirrels: *Cookies*_

_NinjaNinja: Kookies? No, I must be strong... Resist the darkside... Ah, who the fuck am I kidding? Kookies, here I come!_

_NinjaNinja has switched teams_

_LordRaven has switched teams_

_CannabisCanibal has switched teams_

_TehPwnzrus has switched teams_

Shinji couldn't repress the feeling something incredibly bad had just happened. Discarding the thought, he picked up a SMG and helmet off of a crate, putting them on. Hell if he'd die that fast this time!

XXX

Ritsuko winced as she watched the three children get owned repeatedly by the mob. They were lasting longer and longer amounts of time, but they would always fall in the end. On the other hand, the serious progress they were making was suprising for one of Misato's crack schemes. Turning away from the screen of the computer, she missed something very important happening in the game.

_Caspar has joined the game_

_Melchoir has joined the game_

_Balthazar has joined the game_

XXX

AN- My first EVA fanfic. A crackfic? Perhaps. But hey, I think the idea has promise.


End file.
